Deliciosa Contradiccion
by herms weasley
Summary: Ella una licantropa renegada...El el niño que vivio, que saldra de esta extraña combinacion, leanlo y lo sabran
1. Chapter 1

Hola, primer proyecto de fic largo…solo espero que lo lean y critiquen. Al final doy las explicaciones correspondientes.

Disclaimer: todo en lo que se basa esta historia es propiedad de JK

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella era solo una mas entre muchas otros, un simple punto en un mar de estrellas, marcadas por la luna incandescente, que para mucha gente era un astro bendito. Mientras para esa joven que caminaba por los suburbios de Londres y vivía hacinada en un escondrijo…junto a una veintena de personas, representaba la Maldición con la que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida.

Todo resultaba como una metáfora macabra, que se burlaba de los sueño que tuvieran algún día, cuando al ser solo unos niños fueron mordidos, por la mala suerte o por la maldad de la luna, personas que alguna vez anhelaron una vida, con lujos o simplemente amor y lo único que esta les había entregado era desprecio y un odio que se anidaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, un odio que los carcomía contra esa sociedad que los rechazaba, que los torturaba…

Ella andaba sin ningún temor, por esas calles llenas de basura y de escorias humanas, totalmente perdida en sus propios pensamientos, se preguntaba ¿ ella tenia derecho a amar ¿ tenia derecho a intentar vivir? Las respuestas que obtenía no la satisfacían, era un no que la mataba por dentro.

Como un moustro podría amar, como una bestia sanguinaria tendría derecho a vivir con dignidad…no, no lo tenia, no lo merecía…la Luna casi llena iluminaba su rostro de finas facciones, dándole un aire lúgubre y misterioso.

¿Que era ella?...era ese moustro sediento de sangre que salía una vez al mes de su interior, o era una joven mujer marcada por los infortunios de la vida, una victima de la crueldad o una asesina feroz…no lo sabia, ni si quiera podía definirse a si misma.

Quizás fuera las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Un borracho se acerco a ella, ofreciéndole algo de dinero por pasar la noche a su lado, ella sonrió fríamente, al momento que su varita lanzaba un hechizo mortal y al ver el cuerpo inerte de ese hombre, le arrancaba las monedas con la que había querido tentarla.

Si era victimaria y victima al mismo tiempo, pero su corazón sintió una pena infinita y una repulsión hacia si misma que no cuadraba con lo racional y las lagrimas inundaron sus bellos ojos azules, como la noche. No había otra opción de vida para ella, para sobrevivir tendría que matar y robar el resto de sus días.

Cuando un sentimiento de profunda certeza se hacia paso por su cabeza, se le vino la imagen de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y su corazón se inundo de un sentimiento que se creía incapaz de sentir… se dijo que no, podría enfrentarse a todo eso a cambio de que esa mirada reflejara amor hacia ella y no desprecio, ni odio.

También se acordó de otra persona, un hombre de mediana edad con una mirada serena, con reflejos color miel, esa persona que le había dado el cariño que sus padres le habían negado, era la figura del padre con el que siempre había soñado, el le daba esperanzas de que podía cambiar de vida, que podría aspirar a una oportunidad de vivir decentemente, el que había afrontado la discriminación y el asco con una sonrisa en su rostro, que nunca se había rendido en la búsqueda de un mundo mejor, que le había dado un hombro en el cual llorar y desahogarse…quizás era a el a quien mas le debía.

Llego a un pequeño cobertizo, que era su "hogar" y vio el patético espectáculo, hombres y mujeres, junto con algunos niños dormían todos juntos, tirados en el suelo. Formando una masa compacta de carne, brazos y piernas, ella solo se tiro en un rincón y durmió como pudo, aunque sus sueños fueron la liberación de su atormentada alma.

Observaba a un chico con cabellos negros e indomables que la mirada con unos bellos ojos verdes, ese color significaba esperanza, eso era justo lo que les transmitía…mientras la abrazaba con ternura y le daba un pequeño beso. Se dormía acurrucada en sus brazos.

Así en el subconsciente de Amanda, iba formando forma un sentimiento de rebelión, de intentar cambiar su mundo, su deplorable realidad. Mientras el hombre de ojos serenos y de color miel le daba la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera…no la iba a dejar escapar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno fin del primer chap, voy a dejar unos datos importantes.

Este es solo la presentación del personaje principal y de la vida que lleva, la historia se ira desarrollándose mas en los otras capítulos. También saldrá el trío y ese misterioso personaje de ojos verdes ¿supongo que adivinaron quien es?

El nombre de la protagonista significa **"La que será amada por los demás".** Ese es un dato importante para la continuación

Bueno los dejo…si les gusto dejadme RR y si no también

Besos con sabor a Remus

Herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, despues de bastante tiempo, vengo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, esperando que les gustey consiga mas RR

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje es mío, todos son de propiedad de JK

* * *

Un hombre demacrado y mirada demente, observaba a todos los que se encontraban en ese reducido espacio que les servía de guarida, vigilando los movimientos que el amanecer producía en ellos. Gente estirándose y bostezando sin ningún tapujo, era su manada y sus sirvientes.

Buscaba a una en especial con la vista. Anoche no la había visto llegar, a pesar de que se durmió bastante tarde. No le agradaba que anduviera sola. Era demasiado niña a su parecer, aunque tuviera veinte años y ningún rastro de inocencia, la vida que llevaban y él se la habían arrebatado a temprana edad.

Todos estaban débiles, hoy había luna llenaA él no le importaba se había acostumbrado a sus transformaciones y se habían transformadoen los momentos que más esperaba, el instante donde podría dar rienda suelta a sus instintos sin que nada importara. Aparte de satisfacer su sed de sangre.

Acaba de localizarla, se encontraba en el rincón más apartado, hecha un ovillo y ¿una sonrisa se asoma por sus finos y tentadores labios? Le gustaría saber que es lo que estaba soñando. **"**No importa**"** se dice y va directo al lugarAl llegar hasta ella se queda mirándola embelezado, su cuerpo esbelto y sus finas facciones; el cabello que le cubre parte de la cara, de un negro intensoDe repente vuelve a la realidad y enfurecido consigo mismo, empezaba a zarandearla sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Amanda ¡despierta!- gritaba eufórico, la muchacha con un sobresalto abrió los ojos y se podíadistinguir su color, azul como la noche y su expresión sorprendida al ver a quien tenía delante.

-Fenrir- soltó con odio- ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera?- preguntabafuriosa, acababan de despertarla de un apacible sueño, cosa que no era muy normal que ocurriera- ¿A qué hora llegaste ayer? Sabes perfectamente que no soporto esas andadas tuyas por la noche- soltó el hombre mirándola suspicaz, Amanda con un bufido de exasperación le respondió- simplemente salí a dar un paseo, sabes que me ahogo en este lugar y se me hizo tarde- soltó reprimiendo un ira por que la controlaran, a toda horas, a cada segundo. Estaba cansada de eso.

La expresión de Greyback se suavizaba imperceptiblemente al oír tal la explicación y el tono de la muchacha- ¡Está bien!Pero para otra vez avísame donde vas a estar, sabes que me preocupo por ti- soltó al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, haciéndola estremecer a la muchacha- ¡Está bien!- no quería pelear por estupideces, no después de ese maravilloso sueño, así que decide mantenerse callada y sumisa para no arruinar su buen humor y él pronunció- Buena chica.

Fenrir le besó la frente y se va a organizar todo para el desayuno, aunque en el último momento recordó algo – Hoy viene Lupin a quedarse unos días entre nosotros, como se que tienen muy buena relación- escupió la última parte con repulsión mal disimulada- espero que le busques un buen lugar donde dormir –comentó irónico – acuérdate que él no está acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo- se va, no soporta la mirada de felicidad que tiene Amanda , le gustaría deshacerse con sus propias manos de ese tipo, pero es demasiado valioso como para que se prescinda de él.

Amanda estaba eufórica, vería a Remus y como siempre le pasaba, sintió que por fin podría desahogarse con alguien. Así que se las arregló para acomodar en un pequeño rincón, las pocas mantas que tenía y se puso a pensar que tendría que ver que se podría hacer de comer...no tenía muchas opciones, en ese periodo del mes lo único que se les apetecía era carne, al punto.

Mientras Greyback, ordenaba todo para el desayuno, les pedía a cada miembro de su manada que les entregara el dinero que habían conseguido el día anterior (no era mucho, pero el suficiente para comer) hasta que llegó Amanda, que le entregó bastantes monedas muggles, dejándole intrigado, más no hizo ningún comentario.

Cuando estaban a punto de sentarse a comer, un hombre de cabellos castaño claro, entrecano, con una silueta y apariencia algo enfermizaEntró súbitamente, sus ojos color miel solo expresaban serenidad y su sonrisa cordial los tranquilizaban.

No fueron pocos los que lo saludaron, aunque muchos sentían una desconfianza innata hacia él y envidia. A más de uno de los que habitaban ese lugar, los carcomía la envidia hacia esa persona, porque él si se le podía considerar eso, representaba todo lo que deseaban en lo más recóndito de su mente y que no podían tener jamás…

A él lo habían criado sus padres, que lo habían aceptado sin tapujos, sin condiciones, sin restricciones…no lo habían abandonado a su suerte, como a ellos. Había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar en Hogwarts, como un chico normal. A diferencia de todos los demás que se habían visto obligados a aprender magia por su cuenta. Él tuvo y tenía amigos de verdad, cosas de que no podían alardear los demás asimismo tenía a una mujer que lo esperaba cada noche de luna llena y le atendía.

Él era querido, por ser quien era. Algo a lo aquellos ni si quiera en sus más alocados sueños y visiones podían aspirar.

Más a Amanda nada de eso le importaba Remus le daba esperanzas de poder superarse y salir de la mediocridad...cada ser que conocía a Remus lo quería, era muy raro encontrar a alguien que lo odiara o sintiera la menor antipatía hacia su persona.

Fenrir Greyback no soportaba la mirada que Amanda le dirigía a Remus, era de una admiración y respeto que él nunca había podido inculcársela hacia el. Siendo que él había sido el que la crío; cuándo supuestamente sus padres la habían abandonado a su suerte, por ser una licantropa. Por haberse permitido la deshonra de ser mordida teniendo apenas seis años de edad. Remus simplemente había tenido suerte y padre con gran habilidad mágica, la suficiente como para evitar que él se lo quitaran en los brazos.

Maldito Hugo Lupin, incluso en ese instante fue capaz de dejarlo insatisfecho, le había quitado literalmente a una presa de las manos.

Remus se sentó en esa mesa que parecía no aguantar el peso de los pocos platos que había sobre ella, la madera estaba carcomida por las puntas y las patas se estaban pudriéndose, mas a él no le importo, con su andar sereno miró a todos su comensales, observando cada detalle, hasta que vino una pregunta que por mas esperada que fuera, seguía poniéndolo nervioso- ¿Cómo esta la orden?- preguntó Fenrir con un tono aparentemente inocente- bueno está reinando un caos absoluto- dijo Remus sin inmutarse- con la muerte de Dumblendore y la traición de Snape, quedaron completamente ciegos, nadie se imagina que puede estar planeando Voldemort- el estremecimiento que recorrió la mesa a ese nombre, los licántropos como cualquier otro ser que este a su servicio o en su bando enemigo le causaba pavor aunque fuera solamente su mención explicita- ¿Y los planes de Voldemort como van marchando?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Remus, todo esto parecía un mal partido de tenis, en el que se lanzaban la pelota continuamente - bastante bien por lo que sabido- dijo con simpleza Fenrir.

Esto no era muy habitual en él y puso a todos en alerta, pero nadie pronunció ni una palabra más, ambos se estaban metiendo en terreno peligroso.

Mientas, Amanda, observaba nerviosa la situación, ella sabía la verdad sobre Remus, que era un espía de la Orden del Fénix a pesar de que supuestamente eso lo convertía en traidor, lo seguía admirando.

En el rincón mas oscuro, había otra persona que observaba a Lupin, este pensaba que hubiera sido de su vida, si cuando estaba en el hospital huera oído sus consejos, de que no era tan terrible ser licántropo, que se podía tener una vida medianamente normal…si tan solo le hubiera creído, pero no, la desesperación y el abatimiento lo dejaron como presa fácil, de quien ahora era su líder.

En su primera transformación, Aniano, experimento el dolor en toda su intensidad, los instintos sádicos, la necesidad de sangre., aunque fuera la de el mismo…y el aullido de un lobo, que lo atrae, como al humano lo prohibido, como el puñal a la sangre, el dolor a la desesperación, la soledad a la oscuridad.

Se dirigió hacia el, como un niño al que se le prometía un caramelo, cuando vio a ese lobo con su manada…mientras los otros le lamían su hocico, era bastante grande, con el pelaje de un blanco intenso, como si estuviera cubierto de canas dejadas por el tiempo y una gran mancha gris en la espalda, ultimo vestigio de un pasado glorioso. Sintió la necesidad de acercarte y hacer lo mismo que los demás, ser parte de esa manada y dejar de ser un lobo solitario, vacilante se acerco…

Para su sorpresa fue bien recibido y saliendo a cazar con ellos, se sintió feliz, hasta que el amanecer llego y volvió a vivir el mismo sufrimiento, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en de humano, el estiramiento y recogimiento de sus huesos, las entrañas cambiando de lugar y forma, su mentón recogiéndose, pero ya no estaba solo como al comienzo, habían muchos mas padeciendo.

Unas horas después de esa traumática primera vez, Fenrir Geryback, el líder, le ofreció unirse a el e intentar cambiar el mundo y los derechos de los licántropos. Fascinado no pregunto como lo harían y acepto sin vacilar.

Se arrepentiría el resto de sus días de haber tomado esa decisión.

La noche se encontraba avanzada, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y sus bastardos deambulaban en sus penumbras sin ninguna restricción, todos por separado…hasta que se escuchara la llamada de uno que los reunía a casi todos.

Un licántropo en especial, de pelaje dorado, había observado a una rata que deambulaba por el asfalto de las calles pavimentadas, con sumo descuido, sin saber el peligro que la acechaba detrás de un basurero. El lobo tenía la necesidad imperiosa de cazar, aunque solo fuera por no perder la practica, mucho hacia que no mataba. A pesar que normalmente no atacaba al resto de los animales, ese pequeño roedor lo atraía de manera extraña y ella se sentía demasiado segura ante su olor.

Acechaba en silencio, moviéndose cautelosamente, cuando se sintió preparado, se tiro sobre su presa, el roedor logro desviar el inesperado ataque y empezó a correr despavorido, la persecución que ocurrió a continuación fue brutal, el acoso al pequeño animal estaba agotando todas sus fuerzas, mientras el lobo seguía con toda su energía. Hasta que el aullido de llamada del líder, puso fin oportunamente a esto.

Al mismo tiempo que el depredador se alejaba, la rata se dirigía aterrorizada hacia las alcantarillas, un pequeño haz de luz la cubrió y la luna se percato de que a una de sus patas le faltaba un dedo…

El lugar de encuentro era en el parque de la ciudad, rodeados de árboles que se recortaban entre las sombras, el grupo de lobos se presto a hacer su saludo al jefe, pero el licántropo de color dorado tenia se mostraba reticente. Aunque lo hizo. Después del habitual rito, se recostaron sobre la hierba y empezaron a jugar como niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños, el licántropo de pelaje color oro, jugaba con una loba negra entera, que se camuflaba con la noche, pero el sonido de pasos hizo que todo se detuviera, como si las acciones pararan en el tiempo. El incauto humano, se tambaleaba a medidas que andaba, el efecto del alcohol, lo convertía en una victima perfecta, para una caza conjunta.

Los lupinos ojos se lanzaron miradas penetrantes, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido que alertara, a la indefensa presa, fueron rodeándolo, lentamente, en sincronía perfecta, como si lograran leerse los pensamientos…de improviso ocurrió el ataque letal, el jefe había herido al hombre en la yugular y la sangre se regaba en el piso y su pelaje albo se teñía de rojo…

Todos estaban ansiosos por saborear a la presa, el olor a sangre los excitaba, pero había un orden jerárquico inquebrantable, el jefe sacaba el primer bocado, pero uno pareció hallar la oportunidad perfecta de intentar conseguir la soberanía del grupo e intento dar el primer mordisco a la presa.

El aire se lleno de tensión, que se podía cortar con cuchillo, el ambiente viciado por ella, mantenía a todos los animales en vilo…el enfrentamiento por el poder se hacia inminente.

El licántropo de color dorado, hacia la inspección de su enemigo, calibrando sus debilidades, con la precisión de estos depredadores sanguinarios, a la vez que el lobo jefe, lo miraba con burla, si hubiera podido reír socarronamente, lo hubiera hecho.

Ambos enemigo se tiraron hacia el cuello del otro, mas fallaron en el intento, pero todos sabían que eso era solo una tentativa, la verdadera batalla por el poder recién comenzaba, trayendo consigo, nefastas consecuencias para el grupo…

* * *

Bueno aquí el segundo capi de esta historia, salio un personaje nuevo, se vio la realidad de Amanda y a Greyback con su grupo, a Remus y la percepción que los licántropos tiene de el… 

Alguna información, por si no se han dado cuenta el lobo de pelaje dorado, es Remus y el jefe es greyback…también los datos sobre los saludos de las manadas de lobos son reales…

Algunos significados de nombres:

El nombre del padre de Remus, **Hugo**, significa: Altivo e inteligente.

el del nuevo personaje, **Aniano, **el que está triste y afligido.

Y el de Fenrir Greyback es: **"Fenrir":** en la mitología escandinava, es el Gran Lobo  
**"Greyback"** Ing. "espalda gris"…que fue en lo que me base para la descripción de el como lobo.

Agradezco a **Nirnia** por haber corregido este capi…

Bueno sin nada mas que decir y pidiendo Revierw

Besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


End file.
